The Data Management work group is responsible for the storage of both paper and computer records generated by the BLSA. They perform the data entry of medical records and manage the data entry of many of the other data collected by the BLSA internal investigators and outside collaborators. Staff members manage the BLSA Computer System and its data base. They support both the administration of the BLSA as well as its scientific activities. Their functions include data extraction, processing, and analysis; consultation; training; hardware and software maintenance; and software development.